Tales of COTF 3: Zexion x Demyx
by demonicangel2012
Summary: In the depths if Zexion's despair, Demyx comes to him. Will the relationship last?
1. PROLOGUE

Zexion x Demyx

PROLOGUE

I never knew that he would end up being the one I love... How could I know that? We were and still are polar opposites! But somehow Demyx found a spot in my heart, and that is exactly where he stayed.

Reader, I ask for your forgiveness. What of? Forgiveness of the tale that shall soon unfold. It is one of romance, deceit, more romance, and depression. Do you really want to continue?

Go on, if you must... Just don't say you weren't warned. You pitiful beings feel too much sometimes...

_**AN: Ok so here's a new story that I'm considering... Please review if you want me to actually write this! As always, that is completely optional. Oh, the story will switch POV's between Zexion and Demyx...**_

_**Alright. Less than 5 reviews will tell me that you people aren't expecting much from it, more than 5 will tell me you people would like to read it. Sound good? *doesn't normally ask for much***_

_**-Angel**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Note (Zexion)

I suppose I should start from the beginning. But where would the beginning be? After Riku and I broke up? Yes... That is a fitting spot to begin with...

Riku and I had been dating for just over 10 months. Then one day, out of the blue, he called me and said that he wished to speak to me. I was nervous, but I had to go meet him. What could be bothering him? It couldn't be that bad... Wrong. It was worse... Far worse.

I had just sat down, when he said he wanted to break up. Naturally, I asked him why. "You're clingy, you correct me all the damn time, and you don't seem to be appreciating US anymore. Zexion, I'm sorry. But this is for the best. Goodbye," he had responded. I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't want him to leave me... _God, please no...! _I remember thinking. He walked out of the room without a single glance back.

Riku had just broken up with me. My first love... Gone. I sat there, dazed. That feeling that you mortals get when you lose your most prized possession took over me. It led me to my room, where I laid in my bed and cried. That was the first night I began to cut myself... I grabbed the scissors off of my desk and brought them to my arm.

The first cut made me gasp. I sliced my arm from the middle of the forearm to the elbow... And god it felt like such a release. I cut the same spot over and over, driving the wound deeper and deeper until I could handle the pain no more. It felt good to be able to control the pain like that...

I fell asleep, the scissors still in my hand and my wound still bleeding. When I awoke, I found the scissors on my desk and my arm all bandaged up... Who had done this? I looked around, searching for a hint or a clue. I found only a note:

"Please don't hurt yourself again!" it read in sloppy handwriting. There was no name. Just that one sentence. I was beyond confused at this point. Hadn't I locked my door? Perhaps it had been Riku... But as we all know, that wasn't the case.

Those Tears (Demyx)

Ok! So I guess it all started when Riku broke up with my little Zexy... I remember seeing the tears that he cried, over one crappy relationship. I never wanted to see him cry ever again, so I madre a promise to myself that I would never let him experience tears again.

I'm a total stalker. Sometimes. Most of the time. So it shouldn't be all that surprising when I knew exactly where his room was and where he kept a spare key. I entered his room and his in his closet... And when he began to cut himself, I myself.

Zexy finally fell asleep. I knew that I had to bandage his arm... Seriously, the gash was wide fucking open. I left his room momentarily to get all the stuff I would have needed and came back. I cleaned his wound, bandaged it, then decided to write a note.

I left his room, him all adorably asleep, and went to my room in the Music Dorm. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. That was the night I realized that I loved my little Zexy.

_**AN: Hi! First official chapter... I hope you enjoyed it! To all my readers new and old, THANK YOU! I never would have guessed that my stories would be even somewhat popular...**_

_**-Angel**_


End file.
